Tokyo Sunset
by waffleman1314
Summary: Who better to share a special moment with than the love of your life? Perry-Xhirx one-shot. *Based on my story, Love*


**Just a Perry-Xhirx one-shot for ya. - AJ ThaPlatypus**

* * *

She grabbed my hand and pulled me out into the open air. Who was she? Only my life. Xhirxhti Flynn, the cursed Kyea princess who could care less what I was, flashed an excited smile in my direction. I smiled back at her. Her smile was truly contagious. Whatever she had looked like before she'd been cursed, it didn't matter- she was beautiful as a platypus.

Tonight she was taking me somewhere she said she'd only been alone. At first, it was hard for me to think of a place that she could actually be alone on the campus of Invinci Supaakademi, but when she told me where we were going, my heart nearly stopped. She'd figured out a way to get out of the dome and sit along the outer wall of the school several years ago. I suddenly felt extra-special that after so many years of going out there alone, I was the first being she'd actually wanted to share her special place with.

"Now, you have to swear that you'll never tell anyone you know about this," she said with a giggle. I nodded and drew an 'x' over my heart with my finger. "Oh, Perry, we don't have to be _silent_ out here!"

"I know," I laughed. Xhirxhti laughed as well and tugged me all the way to the outer edge of the school. I watched how my mate excitedly pointed out different places I'd never taken time to examine. In the three months we'd been here, the only time I'd really paid attention to anything was when she'd been the one to point them out.

"Here we are," she said in a small voice. She looked up at the wall with a grin reaching from ear to ear. "This is the edge of Invinci."

"It gives me chills," I said jokingly. She gave me a playful jab to the ribs. "Hey!"

"Whoops," she smirked. She felt around the wall a little bit and stopped. "Ah, here it is."

"Here what is?" I blinked. I couldn't see anything. She slipped her fingers into the wall and pulled down on something. The outline of a door appeared, and she pressed it open gently.

"Nasty little cloaking devices," she chuckled. I rubbed my eyes a little. Were my contacts betraying me? Xhirxhti laughed at me and pulled me out with her. What I saw was almost as breathtaking as looking at her.

The sun was setting in the sky behind the Tokyo skyline. Brilliant shades of orange, pink, purple, and yellow streaked across the sky, which was dotted with wispy clouds. I looked down at the distance between my feet and the face of the Earth. Planes practically flew under this spot everyday.

"Isn't it beautiful?" Xhirxhti asked me, wrapping her arms around my left arm and leaning her head on my shoulder. I turned to look at her and smiled even more.

"Yeah, you are," I said. She picked her head up and looked at me. Her cheeks were a light shade of red. "What? You are? The sky, it's amazing, but nothing in the universe is more beautiful than you."

"Oh, stop," she blushed. I sat down and let my legs dangle off of the edge of the platform. She slowly sat down on my right and leaned up against me. Her breathing was slow and steady. I wrapped my arm around her waist and held her to me. She let out a sigh. "Isn't this just perfect?"

"It is," I nodded. She pulled my hand away from her waist and placed it on her stomach. "Hey, you can't get much closer to me without being on top of me."

"I know," she said absent-mindedly. I laughed and pulled her into my lap. She rested her head just under my chin. Her body was turned so that her stomach was against mine, yet her feet were both sitting to my left. "I wish I would have shown you this earlier."

"Why?" I asked her, curious to know what was bugging her. She pulled away a little and smiled softly at me.

"We've only got a little time before it's not just you and me anymore," she laughed good-naturedly. "Moments like these, they're going to be rare."

"Hey, I can always find time for just you and me," I told her softly, taking one hand and drawing circles on her stomach. She tilted her head a little, watching me closely. "I think we could trust Isabella as a baby-sitter, don't you?"

"What?" Xhirxhti laughed. She shook her head a little. "I suppose, but I never would have thought of that as an option."

"Hey, it's her or put the fate of our baby in the hands of Phineas and Ferb," I said with a chuckle. "The next thing we'd know, they'd be teaching her how to use power tools and other dangerous things."

"Oh, come on, you're still insisting it's a girl?" she giggled. I rubbed her belly gently and nodded. "Perry, there's no way to tell. We'd kind of need a doctor for that, and you know why we can't do that."

"That's why I'm dubbing her a girl," I said, winking.

"Perry Flynn, you're a real mess sometimes," she sighed, leaning her head back on me. She turned her body so that her back was against me. I kept my hands around her waist, settled on the small bulge in her abdomen. Funny, how something so small could be so impactful. "What's wrong, baby?"

"What?" I blinked, looking down at her.

"Don't hide it, something's bothering you," she told me, turning her eyes up to return my stare. It was sometimes a little unnerving how she could do that. I often wondered if it was mother's instinct or the fact that she was a Kyea.

"I'm just concerned about you two," I said honestly, patting her stomach lightly. "Everything you've said about being caught with me, it really bothers me. I can't stand for the two most important things in my life to be in such danger."

"We're fine, baby," she said softly, placing her hands on top of mine. I sighed and nuzzled my bill against hers. "Don't worry so much, it makes life more stressful. Think about all of the good things."

"I do," I told her, smiling.

"What do you think about?" she smiled sweetly.

"Mostly you," I said, pausing for a second to give her a brief kiss on the cheek. "And I think about our baby. I think about the family I have back in Danville. The boys who've treated me like their own brother ever since I first came into the family."

"What about your nemesis?" Xhirxhti joked. I nearly jumped back when she said that.

"What?" I chuckled. "Well, I can't say I particularly love being around him, but he does occasionally put a smile on my face."

"Aww, is your best friend evil?" she teased.

"No, my best friend is love of my life, why do you ask?" I said, grinning at her. She shook her head and stared off into the sunset.

"Sometimes, I wish I could just reach out and touch the sky," she sighed. "You know, like the fliers do. They get to soar out there without a single thought. I suppose it's good to just dream, though."

"Or, you could fly, too," I suggested.

"Perry, do I look like I have wings?" she giggled.

"Only between five in the morning and three in the afternoon," I said, poking her side. After she laughed a little, I turned her bill towards me and raised my brow a little. "But I was actually being serious. Would you like to fly?"

"Well, yes, but since neither of us can fly, I don't think that's quite possible, do you?" she frowned. I shook my head no.

"You're absolutely right," I told her. I strapped on my jetpack and wrapped my arms under hers. "But sometimes, you have to let impossibilities become possibilities."

"Perry, you're not going to…" she started, but before she could say anything, I hopped right off of the platform and into the open sky. She wrapped her arms tightly around me and did her best to suppress a scream of surprise.

"Hey, you said you wanted to fly," I reminded her, laughing a little. She buried her face in my chest and shook a little. "It's okay, I promise I won't drop you."

Xhirxhti opened her eyes slowly and looked around. We were hovering out a few yards away from the school, completely suspended over the vastness of Tokyo. She looked down and gasped, her eyes widening at the sight below our feet. Lights began to flicker on in the streets and buildings. The sinking sun cast golden light on the sides of all of the skyscrapers.

"I've never seen anything more breathtaking than a Tokyo sunset," Xhirxhti said quietly. "But this…this changes the beauty by a lot."

"I'm glad you like it," I smiled, watching her eyes scan over the view excitedly.

"Thank you," she whispered, placing her chin on my shoulder and squeezing me a little.

"Anything for you," I told her, returning the hug. It didn't get any better than this. Ever.


End file.
